Talk:Garrett Mason
What I find odd is that two years ago, in Nevada, Missouri, a guy with the name Garrett Mason stabbed two girls and killed them. :Strange, isn't it? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Choice of Victims Mason was a lot more careful picking out his victims than this implies, really. Sure, they were all women drinking in bars who had emotionally disturbing situations, but not only that, every single one just happened to have someone in their life who wore men's size 8s and had access to triple-braid rope. He didn't just pick random upset drunk women who came into his bars. JimmyTheCannon 01:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Jimmy, you are absolutely right. Mason was a very intelligent, highly methodical killer. He not only "profiled" the women because of their drinking problems, he also hade sure that his evidence would implicate others (such as all of the men having acess to triple braid rope.) It is true that Mason chose his victims carefully, and with much consideration. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 03:10, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Personally Jimmy, I think the stuff you're saying is already said and established in the biography and personality sections. Maybe there is no mention how Mason specifically researched, murdered each of his victims and how he framed others in meticulous detail, but everything is to the point. Feel free to make some constructive edits to better convey valid and important points you think should be included. Liendax 16:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, everyting is to the point. It doesn't go into ultra specific details, but the article establishes that Mason was careful in his choice of victims. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 16:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's why I put this up on the talk page instead of just editing the page itself. I don't like making changes to wikis without soliciting opinions first unless there are clear factual errors. JimmyTheCannon 02:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I think he researched and profiled during the time between the Dahlia and the events of the Homicide desk.Nyyankeesfan28 (talk) 22:14, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Your consideration is much appreciated. We welcome your contributions in order to add information or improve the articles. If you make errors or if there are disagreements then we will discuss them. Happy editing. Liendax 07:37, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I cannot understand about the Black Dahlia and "Tex" are they the same person or two rivals, and also. did Garett plant the evidence in each of the P.O.I.'s houses? How did Mason make it onto the Chandelier without that falling?XVMx FroBoy 06:26, March 26, 2012 (UTC) The whole "Tex" thing was just a message that Mason, aka the Black Dahlia killer, left on the body of Celine Henry and again in an anonymous letter. The whole point of it was to taunt the Homicide Department. Yes, Mason planted and framed all the of initial suspects; if you play the Homicide cases again you'll get a clearer picture of who, where and how. How did he reach the chandelier? I imagine the same way Phelps did. The chandelier, the maze, tar pit etc, the whole point of those was that Mason was testing whoever was chasing him, physically and mentally. Liendax 16:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) mason is real http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garrett_Mason strange... :I don't think that needs to go into the article because it's obviously not the same person. The Wikipedia guy is a blues guitarist, this character runs a bar and kills women. The One That Got Away So I was playing the Homicide Cases last night with all the lights off and the curtains pulled, when I had a thought. What if Garrett Mason's cameo appearance in A Marriage Made in Heaven wasn't just some weird Easter Egg or whatever? Think about it. Lorna Pattison was the perfect match to Garrett Mason's M.O. She was an attractive young woman, she was stuck in an unhappy relationship, she frequently spent time in a bar, and she was even implied to have been having a possible affair with another man. My guess is that Garrett Mason was probably working at the bar while preparing to target Lorna Pattison as his next victim and probably would have succeeded in killing her if she hadn't gotten killed/arrested before he had the chance. He was probably planning to frame either Leroy Sabo or Lester Pattison, or both, for it too. Anyone wanna guess what their shoe sizes probably were?( 05:05, July 11, 2015 (UTC))